Here We Go Again
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed is once again the NWA champion. Once again moving him from the role of the hunter to the role of the hunted. A living legened come to TNA to take him on.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**Jake Reed is once again the NWA champion. Once again moving him from the role of the hunter to the role of the hunted.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author note- Just when I think I'm out I get another idea. So remember to review.**

**Mike Tenay stood in the middle of the ring at Impact. "Last Sunday Lockdown lived up to its hype as the most violent night in wrestling. But one match stood out above all the others. That match was the Cage of Death and I want to bring the man the walked out of that match once again the NWA champion of the world. He is the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," Mike announces as Jake and Traci come to the ring. Mike leaves the ring to give Jake his moment.**

"**You know a lot people have asked what I have to say about the cage of death. And all I have to say is it hurt," Jake says making a joke. Before Jake can say anything Austin Starr comes down to the ring. "You know I tried to stay in back but I can't do it. I can't let a redneck take anymore camera time," Starr says. Traci gets in Austin's face. "Hey show some respect," Traci yells. "Hey I will show some respect when there is something to respect," Austin says. Traci looks like she is about to deck him.**

**Jake steps between his wife and her target. "You know kid you got guts. Because it would take a hell of a lot of guts and no common since to come out her and say that to me," Jake says. "Your right I do have guts. I also have back up," Starr says. Gail Kim jumps Traci. Jake turns around and walks into the big boot of Kevin Nash. Nash than picks Jake up and gives him a jackknife power bomb. Starr has a grabbed a chair and is going for a brain buster. AJ runs out and makes the save.**



**Later on backstage Kevin Nash, Austin Starr, and Gail Kim and at the interview set with Jeremy Borash. Before JB can even start to Nash pushes him out of the camera. "You know when I think of my legacy in wrestling. I know I will go down as the best. Thanks my charisma, my perfect look and of course my incredible ring work," Nash says. "I mean lord know I have pattered myself after you," Austin says. "But sadly I have reached a point where I'm past my prime. But after years of searching I have found the second coming of "Big Sexy""" Nash says pointing at Starr.**

"**Nash man I promise I won't let you down," Austin says. "I know you…" Nash, Gail, and Austin bail out when Jake attacks with a chair. "You know there are going to be some big differences this time around. I'm not going to let people get away with attacking me. So Austin Starr and Kevin Nash you two morons want a shot at my belt. Come and get it. But before you do watch the replay of Lockdown because you will see what I did to get this belt back. And maybe it will give you and idea of what I will do to keep it," Jake says before walking away.**



**Later that day Dixie Carter was in a secret meeting. No one knew that she was holding this meeting. People had thought she had pulled off a coup when she signed Christian Cage. This would top that by a mile. Hell this would be a close to WCW bringing in Hulk Hogan as TNA may ever get. "Alright just sign on the dotted line and you're the newest member of TNA," Dixie says.**



**Later that night Jake and Traci were spending time with Brian. "I bit my tongue when Nash kicked me," Jake says.** **"Wait you went though a Cage of Death bled buckets. I have seen you get the living hell kicked out of you by Planet Jarrett and never complain. You have also have gone though two war games where you have taken a beating, but you whine about your tongue," Traci says. "Yeah that is the guy you married," Jake says. "Brian you father can be the most annoying man in the world," Traci says.**

"**Well excuse me for thinking my wife would be sympatric," Jake says. "You actually are in a pretty good mood," Traci says. "Yeah well I guess it because truth is for once it's not a personal issue on top of defending my title," Jake says. "But you know…" "I know, Starr is really talented. Gail Kim is dangerous and Nash is big. But would you rather go back to the last few feuds I have had," Jake says. "I'm just saying be careful," Traci says. "Hey I'm always careful," Jake says.**

"**Yeah right. When you're careful that is useable when you get the most beat up," Traci says. "Ok from now on I won't be careful," Jake says. "I do just hope that you can get past Austin Starr quick and that his won't turn into a long drawn out feud," Traci says. "I don't think it will besides there are to many other guys that want a title shot," Jake says not knowing the half of it.**


	2. Build Up

**Chapter 2**

**Build Up**

**Author's note- As always review. More reviews make me work quicker.**

**Jake and Traci walked in cafeteria at the Impact Zone. Eric Young was pacing back and forth clearly freaked out even more than usual. "This is not good. Not good. This is worse than working for Jarrett," Eric says. "Eric what's wrong? Did you get evicted from the Undisclosed Location?" Jake asks. "Oh lord I'm going to get evicted to," Eric says. "Eric what is wrong?" Traci asks actually thinking that Eric has finally been fired. "You two haven't heard yet have you? It's big. According to the boys TNA management has some big announcement for the Chicago Massacre PPV," Eric says.**

"**So?" Jake asks. "It means I will be fired," Eric says. "Eric look I know it's what you do freak out over every little thing. I mean I laughed when you heard LAX's music and thought it was a sniper. But Eric you won't get fired odds are it's either we are getting a better time slot of a new talent is coming to TNA," Jake says. "You're sure?" Eric asks. "He's sure. Besides Eric if you get fired someone will come up to you and asks to see you alone for a minute," Traci says.**

**Terry Taylor walks up to the group. "Eric can I see you for a minute," Terry says. Eric faints forcing Jake to catch him. "Wow all I wanted to ask is if he was happy with his entrance music since we are updating the rosters music," Terry says.**



**Sonjay Dutt and Jay Lethal are talking. "So man did you hear that Chris Beniot got pissed off and walked out on a WWE house show last night. Heard he will be the big announcement," Dutt says. "Dude where did you hear that," Lethal asks. "All over the web," Dutt says. "You two need to stop spending all your time on all those websites," AJ says walking up to them. "Look man you should be worried after most and likely it will be your best friend that will be in a cross face," Sonjay says.**



**Jim Cornett was in the middle of the ring. "You know just when I think I may get a chance to sit back and relax now that Jake Reed and CM Punk have actually moved on. But than I head into a meeting to deal with LAX and next thing I see is Kevin Nash kicking Jake Reed in the face. So I want Kevin Nash, Austin Starr, and Gail Kim to come down here now," Jim says. The three of them come down to the ring. Nash takes the microphone from Jim. "Ok old man let me clear something up. Last week I was doing was taking a step and Reed ran into my foot," Nash says.**

"**Yeah I guess he was trying to get some cheap dental work," Starr says. Jake's music starts to play as he and Traci come to the ring. "First doe Sexy Eddie know you ripped off his gimmick?" Jake asks Austin. "For your…" "Ah I really don't give a crap. My lord Nash you would think with all the money you have stolen from the WWE, WCW, and TNA you could afford some better clothes. By the way I saw the Longest Yard and I want my eight dollars back," Jake says ripping on the two men on the ring.**

"**Alright Jake now as much as I love anyone making fun of those two. But we need to get down to business," Jim says. "Well you…" Traci covers Jake's mouth. "I know you. And I know you are about to make another dumb joke so just let it go," Traci says. Jake stops talking. "So it has been decided that at the Chicago Massacre it will be Austin Starr vs. Jake Reed for the NWA title," Jim says.**

**Before anything else can be said Gail jumps Traci while Nash and Starr attack Jake. Security comes out to break it up. Jake breaks free and goes after Starr. Traci meanwhile Traci gives Gail a lariat. Nash has gotten a chair and whacks Jake in the head with it. Jake is busted open.**



**Jake is the trainer's room getting stitches. "You know it's just one of those times where you got caught just right on the wounds you had from COD," the trainer says. "So is he free to go?" Traci asks. "Yeah I'm done. Now Jake try protect your head," the trainer says. "Alright see you next time I get beat up," Jake says. "Hopefully it's not next week," Traci says.**

**Jake and Traci walk out to there car. "So what do you think the next big announcement will be?" Traci asks. "Well I don't think it will be something about more time or a new time slot because we just moved to where we are now," Jake says. "So you think it's a jump?" Traci asks. "I think we won't know for sure until Dixie is ready for us ready for us to know," Jake says.**



**Later that day Dixie has called Terry Taylor and Jim Cornett into her office. "I want you two to meet the newest member of the roster," She says as the new talent walks in. Both men are stunned.**


	3. Down Time

**Chapter 3**

**Down Time**

**Jim Cornett and Terry Taylor were in Jim's office. It had been a few days since they had learned of the new wrestler. "So witch match will next?" Jim asks talking about the line up for the next Impact lineup. "I think its Alex Shelly and Roderick Strong," Terry says. "Ah Terry he doesn't work anymore," Jim says. "When did Alex Shelly get fired?" Terry asks. "Not Alex Shelly, Roderick Strong," Jim says.**

"**Did I say Roderick Strong?" Terry asks. "Terry what is wrong?" Jim asks. "What do you think is wrong? How about the fact that after Chicago Massacre you know it will hit the fan," Terry says. "Look you and I have been in this business long enough to know when it hits the fan its good for business," Jim says.**



**Jake and AJ were out having lunch. "You I am really mad at you," AJ says. "For what?" Jake asks. "You lied to me," AJ says before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Look AJ if it's about that time Wendy and I kissed. Look it was a long ago. I had just broken up with that Britney girl I was dating, you and she had just had a big fight and you walked out to blow off some steam," Jake says. AJ is speechless and switching between looks of shock and pure furry.**

"**AJ I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Man Styles you are so easy. Face it I will always be your master," Jake says. "That was not funny," AJ chokes out. "Your right that wasn't funny but your reaction was," Jake says laughing. "One of these days Jake I beat the living hell out you," AJ says. "I would like to see you try," Jake says. "Oh yeah the gets back to what I was talking about earlier," AJ says.**

"**Yeah what the hell were you talking about?" Jake asks. "You promised me a title shot," AJ says. "Oh yeah when you helped me Train for the Ultimate X," Jake says. "So old buddy when do I get my title shot?" "Well AJ I was thinking we shouldn't wrestle each other until one of us is going to retire. That way when I win you will never get payback," Jake says. "I knew that was coming," AJ says. "Besides don't you read Metzler? The entire WWE roster is jumping to come after me," Jake says.**

"**Yeah I head that. I also read that Eric Bischoff is starting a new company and you have been in negations with him," AJ says. "Is that before or after I fight Tito Ortiz," Jake says joking about all the internet wrestling rumors. "So really who do you think will the guy that jumps?" AJ asks. "Chris Jericho," Jake says. "Isn't he trying to cross over to the mainstream?" AJ asks. "I'm telling you it's Y2J," Jake says with AJ still thinking he was joking.  
**

"**But seriously be careful Jake," AJ says. "Now don't start doing that again," Jake says. "What?" "Trying to act like my father. I thought you were over that," Jake says. "You're my best friend. Sometimes I wish you worried about me a little," AJ says. "I do worry about you. I jus don't always say it. I mean I'm not like you," Jake says.**

"**Did we just have a sensitive moment?" AJ asks. "Yeah we did," Jake says. "Next thing you know we will be hugging like the King of Wrestling," AJ says. "AJ I said it to Hero and I will say it to you now. Touch me and I give the most painful Death Valley Driver ever," Jake says. "Good to know."**



**Meanwhile Austin Starr was working out. "Five, four, three, two, one," Austin says before butting the weights he was lifting down. "I beat Joe and now I will beat the other guy that beat Joe," Austin Starr says recalling his days in ROH as Austin Aries. "I got Nash to help me out and Gail Kim they will take care of any of Reed's help. I will be NWA world champion!" Aries yells before getting back to work!**



**While Austin was getting ready for his math the newest TNA wrestler was working out in him home gym. "I'll be ready," he thinks.**



**Jake walked into his house. "Traci, Brian, I'm home," Jake says. No one answers. "Traci," Jake yells. After looking around for a while he finds a note from Traci saying she went to the store and took Brian with her. Jake decides to watch an old tape of NWA wrestling back fro the 80's. "Maybe I am a little to obsessed with wrestling. I mean I'm the NWA world champion and I'm about to watch a Tully Blanchard vs. Magnum T.A. match," Jake thinks.**

**Jake actually stops his the tape. "Hell if I ever have another son I will want to name him after Roddey Piper. Ok that settles it I will stop watching so much wrestling. Who am I kidding I will never stop watching so much wrestling. If anything I will watch more," Jake says out loud before going back to watching the tape. "Besides I can just call it research," Jake thinks.**



**Kevin Nash walked into to the gym and sees Austin Starr working out. "Looking good man. You remind of a young me," Nash says. "Well thanks man," Austin says. "Man that belt it going to look so good on you," Nash says. "You know it man. I am ready. And when it's all said and done I will dedicate it all to you," Austin says. "Good because with my master plan you are going to win no problem," Nash says.**



"**Hi," Traci says as she and Brian walk into the house. "Hi guys," Jake says kissing Traci. "So how was lunch with AJ?" Traci asks. "The usual, I would up freaking him out," Jake says. "You are the worst friend ever. One of these days AJ will either kill you or have a heart attack," Traci says. "Well I know I can take him in a fight and I always carry a bottle of Bayer," Jake says.**

"**Well I am so glade to see you like this," Traci says. "Like what?" "Having fun. Not so serious all of the time," Traci says. "Yeah I like it to. I just wish it would last," Jake says. "I know," Traci says.**


	4. The Stakes Are High

**Chapter 4**

**The Stakes Are High**

**Traci walked into the Knockouts locker room Gail Kim was the only one in there. "Hello Traci," Gail says in a sweet tone that way to nice. "You have a lot of nerve saying anything to me after the way you held me down when that idiot went after my husband," Traci says. "Well if you were still the wrestler that you used to be maybe you could have stopped me. But oh forgot the days of Traci Brooks tough as nails female wrester over. Now you nothing more than a housewife whose husband trots her out with him," Gail says with a smug look on her face that Traci tries to slap off.**

**It doesn't long for the fight to spill out of the locker room and into the hall. "Catfight," James Storm yells as he and a bunch of other people show up. Security pulls the woman apart. "Alright break it!" Jim Cornett yells. Traci is still pissed and tries to go after Gail again. It takes Jake showing up to calm her down. "Since you both wan to fight than I am going to make a first for Impact. A woman's match Gail Kim vs. Traci Brooks," Jim says. "Sorry Jimmy you can't do that," Kevin Nash says showing up with Austin Starr. "I don't know if you are just that stupid or you don't get it but I'm the one in charge," Jim says.**

"**You may be in charge but even you can't change the terms of the contract. You see Gail here is signed as a manger she can only wrestle if she wants to," Nash says. Jim cures under his breath realizing it is true. "Well fine come Gail or are you scared," Traci says. "No I'm not scared it just I see no good in beating a washed up hag like yourself," Gail says. "Well I do see some good," Nash says before turning to whisper something in Gail's ear. "Now that I like. Tell you what Traci I will wrestle but only if it's in a winner names the stipulation for the NWA title match at Chicago Massacre," Gail says.**

**Traci turns to Jake. "Come on Traci I know your going to win so go for it," Jake says. "Alright you on," Traci says. "Worst move you have ever made," Austin says to Jake. Nash just smiles knowing that part one of his plan is over.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall and is a winner picks the NWA title match stipulation match," JB announces. Gail music starts to play. "Introducing first she is from Toronto Ontario Canada accompanied by Kevin Nash and Austin Starr. She is Gail Kim." Gail climbs into the ring. Traci music plays. "Her opponent also from Toronto Ontario Canada accompanied by Jake Reed she is Traci Brooks." Traci waste no time and runs down to the ring to start the match.**

**Both women start off trading punches back and forth. Gail scores first with Headscissors takedown. Gail goes for the half Boston crap with an arm lock but Traci quickly makes the ropes. Traci gets up and scores with a series of chops. Traci goes for the Brooks and Done but Gail sidesteps and back heel trip. Traci gets up and hits an arm drag.**

**Gail locks in a Dragon Sleeper but Traci power out and hits a spear. Traci covers, count of one, count of two, Gail kicks out. Traci quickly hits the kneeling face buster. But Gail counters and somehow hits a hurricanrana. Traci than follows it up with the Toronto Slam and makes a jackknife cover, count of one, count two, Traci kicks out.**

**Traci gets to her feet as Gail charges. Traci hits the over head belly to belly suplex. "Well Mike for once I don't have to ask you where she could have learned that move," Don says. "Well now is the time to pull out all the stops with what is on the line," Mike says. Traci than hits a drop kick. Traci brings Gail to her feet but Gail thumbs her eyes.**

**Gail has control and uses the diving leg drop. Gail uses the Christo and Traci may tap out. "Come on Traci fight," Jake yells. Traci gets to the ropes but Starr is on the apron so the ref is trying to get him down allowing Nash to knock Traci's hand off so Gail can pull her back to the center of the ring. Jake pulls Starr of the apron but it's too late for "Slick" Johnson to see anything.**

**Traci may tap at any second but somehow is able to reverse the hold and actually gets Gail's shoulder on the ground. Count of one, count of two, Gail releases the hold and kicks out. Traci hits another Brooks and Done lariat. Traci hits the pie and the sky and covers, count of one, count of two, count of Starr pulls "Slick" out of the ring and knocks him out with a punch.**

**Jake has had enough and goes after Starr. Starr runs around the ring while Jake follows. It's all a trap as Jake winds running right in the perfect spot for Nash to hit him with a big boot. Starr throws Jake into the announcers table. Jake hits so hard that he actually dents the front of the table. Traci all alone she tries to fight off Nash but gives her the big boot and than gives her the power bomb. Gail makes the cover as Starr rolls the referee back in. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**

"**The winner of the match Gail Kim," JB announces. Jake has gotten up and has a chair he goes on the attack but Starr, Nash, and Gail are out of the ring by the time he can get in. Jake is now more worried about checking on Traci.**

**Nash has gotten a microphone. "Wow it looks like the little woman failed to take care of business. So Gail what stipulation will the match be?" Nash asks. "It's real simple Reed if you use the Death Valley Driver than you lose and the title automatically goes to Austin Starr," Gail says.**

"**They can't do that can they?" Don asks. "I'm afraid they can it's any stipulation they want. And now Jake Reed has lost his biggest weapon," Mike says. "You're going to pay," Jake yells.**



**Jake has helped Traci to the back. "Jake I'm sorry," Traci says. "Traci you did nothing wrong. If anything I'm sorry for not being there to help you," Jake says. "It's alright. But now the question is what are you going to do," Traci says. "Win without the Death Valley Driver," Jake says just ways not to sure how.**


	5. On The Road

**Chapter 5**

**On The Road**

**Jake was on the plane that would take him to Chicago for the Chicago Massacre PPV. Jake was in a pretty bad mood. Besides trying to figure what he was going to do without the Death Valley Driver was on his mind. He also didn't like all the secrecy about the big surprise TNA had planned for the PPV. And the last straw he was alone because TNA needed him to do press work and Traci decided to come a few days later with Brian.**

**The flight hadn't helped at all by making the in flight movie a chick flick. "What guy wants to see then Notebook," Jake thought. "Excuse me sir," A woman whispered as he came up to Jake. "Can I help you," Jake said trying not to sound too rude. "I don't to be a pain but my younger brother is huge fan of yours so can I please get an autograph," the woman says meekly. That actually brought a smile to Jake face. "Sure no problem what's his name?" Jake asks. "Ross," the woman says. Jake gets up and pulls out his carry on bag he opens it up and pulls out a stack of promo photos the he kept handy just for something like this and quickly signed one. "Thank you and good luck on Sunday," The woman says. "Thanks," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile in a Chicago Radio station Kevin Nash and Austin Starr are giving an interview. "So this Sunday it will be the Chicago Massacre with our guest Austin Starr challenging Jake Reed for the NWA world title. Now for the big story is that Jake Reed can't use his Death Valley Driver or he will be DQ'ed and lose the title. So Kevin I got to asks when did you come up with this?" The DJ asks.**

"**Well it was bright spring day and love was in the air and I realized that Jake Reed is nothing with out that move," Nash says. "Hell he is barley anything with it," Starr says. Both Nash and Starr start laughing. "Alright guys but I have to ask what you guys think about the big surprise TNA has planned?" The DJ asks. "It doesn't matte because no matter who it is or what it is the real story is me. Austin Starr! The NEW world champion," Austin says.**



**Meanwhile the new talent was in his private hotel room. While the rest of the boys were staying in the Hyatt Regency Chicago he was in a different hotel miles away that way no one could put two and two together. It was almost time to finally show his identity to the world. And he was sure the lid of the lid would blow the building one way or another.**



"**Sign right here Mr. Reed," the young woman at the desk of the hotel said to Jake. "There you go," Jake says giving the clipboard back. "Evan please take this man to his room," the woman says to a bell hop. "Right this way Mr. Reed," Evan says taking Jake's bag expect for a Halliburton that Jake kept the NWA title in. Evan and Jake got onto an elevator. "You are in an Astor Suite so you should have plenty of room. It features…" "No need to tell me. One of my old jobs was working in the reservation office in Omaha. So I know what the suites are like," Jake says. "Really that's not on the web," Evan says.**

"**Oh so your fan," Jake says. "Well yeah you guys are a lot better than the WWE. Speaking of witch…" "No I don't know if anyone has jumped," Jake says. The doors to the elevator open and both men get off and head to Jake's suite.**



**Later that night Austin Starr was alone in his room. Even though he liked hanging out with Nash now was vital. It was a chance for him to gather his thoughts. He had a clear game plan in mind for how he would beat Jake. Speed and stamina would be keys. He would hit and run Reed most of the match and make him chase him. After he had worn Jake down enough he would switch to the power moves hell the brain buster followed by the 450 splash had won him a lot of matches over the years and now they would win him the biggest match of his life.**



"**So what are doing?" Traci asked Jake as the two talked on the phone. "Nothing really I'm so board I took out my laptop and for some insane reason I'm reading reviews of my title match with Danielson," Jake says. "What did ROH wind up calling that show?" Traci asks. "Second Chances. But I guess people liked it I'm getting good reviews," Jake says. "Well Brain and I will be there soon. So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Traci asks.**

"**Well I have to do a local morning show tomorrow. Than I have like twenty radio interviews and finally an autograph session," Jake says. "Is something wrong?" Traci asks. "Yeah I really would rather just be getting ready for my match with Starr. I mean truth is every game plan I have ends with the Death Valley Driver," Jake says.**

"**How often do you actually get to follow a game plan?" Traci asks. "Rarely, But still I just wish I had an idea of what I could to end the match," Jake says. "You'll think of something," Traci says. "You right. Look Traci I better head to bed. I mean I got a busy day ahead of me. I love you give Brian a kiss for and tell him I love him," Jake says. "Of course and I love you too."**



**Meanwhile the new talent was on the phone talking to Dixie. "Look we need to wait until after the title match," the new talent says. "Well that was already the plan already. I mean we have to leave the fans with a reason to watch Impact for," Dixie says. "Well no matter who wins rather it will be Jake Reed or Austin Starr they will have a reaction."**


	6. Chicago Massacre

**Chapter 6**

**Chicago Massacre**

**Author's note- Here we go now the story shifts into high gear. So please review.**

**Traci could help but smile as CM Punk embraced Ace Steel and Colt Cabana. After the end of Punk's feud with Jake he found himself dealing with the sneak attacks of the X-division wrestlers he had once lead. After Joe had suffered a leg injury it left Punk alone. But now in there hometown "The Second City Saints" had reunited and stood victories.**

**She looked over and saw Jake finishing warming up. Someone knocked on the door. "Jake your up," Jerry Lynn yells. Jake picks up the NWA title and leaves the room with Traci following.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall and is for the NWA world heavyweight title and if Jake uses the Death Valley Driver he will be disqualified and lose the NWA title," JB announces. Austin Starr's music plays. "Introducing first accompanied by Kevin Nash and Gail Kim he is from TV Land Austin Starr." Jake's music played next. "Next he is the defending NWA champion from Omaha NE now accompanied by Traci Brooks! "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB announces says as Jake gives Traci a kiss for luck before getting into the ring.**

**The referee calls for the bell. Both men tie up and Starr scores first with back heel trip. Starr quickly goes for the power drive elbow but Jake rolls out of the way. Jake gets up and hits a chop on Austin. Jake whips Austin into the ropes and goes for a running knee but misses allowing Starr to hit a flying back elbow. Jake goes down allowing Starr to lock in a scissors arm bar. Jake gets to the ropes.**

**Starr charges but Jake catches him and hits a spine buster. Starr sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Starr staggers to his feet Jake gives him a German suplex and than rolls though to hit a second he than rolls though again repositions his hand and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Starr kicks out and rolls to outside.**

**Starr is trying to confer with Nash Jake goes for a suicide dive but Starr moves. Starr wastes no time so he rolls Jake back in the ring and quickly hits the corkscrew splash. Starr makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Starr hits the power drive elbow and than sets Jake standing up in the corner. Starr hits a running drop kick. Jake is down and Starr goes for a spring board moonsault but Jake gets his legs up.**

**Starr gets up first and hits a side walk slam. Jake rolls to the outside allowing Starr to hit a suicide dive. Starr climbs back up and hits a corkscrew planaca. Starr than rolls Jake back into the ring. Starr climbs and is going for the 450 but Jake kips up and quickly hits an exploder suplex off the top. Both men are up but Jake hits the flying lariat.**

**Jake picks Starr up and hits a spiked DDT and covers, count of one, count of two, Starr kicks out. Starr gets to his feet but Jake hits a European uppercut. Jake than drops an elbow. Jake winds up putting Starr in a head scissors. Austin headstand escape into a drop kick and hits Jake right in the face. Austin brings Jake to his feet but Jake kicks him in the gut and picks him up for the DVD.**

"**Jake don't do it," Traci yells. Jake hits a Samoan drop instead. Jake quickly hits a piledriver. Nash climbs onto the apron when Jake makes a cover. Rudy Charles is trying to get Nash down. Gail Kim climbs up and gives Jake a huncarrian. Starr picks Jake up and uses the Finley roll. Nash gets down as Starr covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out just barley. Starr hits the brainbuster and goes to the top.**

**Its time for the 450 splash. Jake rolls out of the way. Starr tries to land on his feet but he winds up landing wrong and hurts himself. Jake clips Starr's leg he quickly pulls him over to the ropes and cannon balls down on the bad one. Jake pulls Starr to the center of the ring. "It's time to go to school. WHOOOO!" Jake yells as he applies the figure four. Nash climbs up on the apron but Traci low blows him she thank takes out Gail. Starr tries to fight but his leg it to hurt and he taps out.**

"**The Winner and still NWA champion Jake Reed." Jake gets to celebrate. Nash has recovered and goes after Jake. Jake kicks Nash in the gut picks him up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Traci climbs into then ring to celebrate with Jake.**

**Jim Cornett's music plays as he comes out. "Well that was one the best title matches I have seen in Chicago in a long time. Now Jake first and foremost I want to congratulate you but I also have some business to take care of. And well I believe this says it all," Jim says as the lights go off and a video plays.**

"**He is a champion. A superstar! One of the top names in wrestling history," The narrator of the video says. "He is right behind you ass clown," A new voice says. The lights come up as Jake turns around to get hit by a chair. The crowd is in shock as they the new talent rolls out of the ring. He takes a microphone.**

"**Welcome to TOTAL NONSTOP JERICHO!"**


	7. Aftershock

**Chapter 7**

**Aftershock**

**Authors note this picks up right after the last chapter.**

"**WECOME TO TOTAL NONSTOP JERICHO!" Chris Jericho yelled. Everyone was speechless. No one had expected Chris Jericho to join TNA. Jim Cornett especially looks worried. Y2J turns back to face Jake who is trying to get up. "And junior that pretty little belt of yours will wind up my sexy waist," Jericho says.**

"**Jericho! You think a chair shot is enough to keep me down. I don't care how much time is left on the PPV. I don't care what contract you have. I don't care what is best for me. I want you in a match right now," Jake says. "Not a chance kid. I won't face you until the world title is on the line," Jericho says starting to walk away. "It will be. But only if you put you TNA career on the line. You win your champion and make history you lose than you are history," Jake says.**

**Y2J has stopped dead in his tracks. It's clear he weighing risk vs. reward. "Come on Chris or do you want to show the world that you are noting but a coward. Nothing more than the guy that could never beat HHH," Jake says trying to get under Y2J's skin. "No I'm not an idiot like Jarrett or you," Jericho says leaving. "Fine you won't come back than I'll come and get you," Jake says as he goes after Jericho.**

**Jake tackles Jericho and tries to beat the living hell out him but security tries to break them up. "We got to go! What will happen on Impact," Mike Tenay says as the time on PPV runs out. Security finally breaks Jake and Y2J apart. Jericho makes his way out of the arena.**



**Jake came out of the locker room after taking a shower. He sees Traci, AJ, and Jim waiting for him. "Look Jake I get that you are upset," Jim says. "Jim upset doesn't even begin to explain how I feel. I mean I get that TNA wanted a big surprise but come on it's clear that he was going to attack me after that video. I mean come on the last sentence says it all," Jake says.**

"**Jake that wasn't the video was made he must have changed it some how," Jim says. "Alright Jim I'm sorry. I guess it's just getting hit by a chair pisses me off," Jake says calming down. "I still can't believe you were right about Jericho," AJ says. "AJ I got to be honest I just pulled a name out of the hat. I didn't really think it was Chris Jericho," Jake says.**

"**Jake there is nothing more you can do tonight so we better just get back to the hotel," Traci says. "CORNETT," a very pissed off Christian Cage yells as he walks up Tomoko. "What," Jim says. "How dare you sign Chris Jericho without telling me the biggest star in TNA history," Christian says.**

"**Wow Christian you must have really taken the break up hard," Jake says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Christian asks. "You know that you are Y2J are well like Brockback Mountain," Jake says even doing air quotes. "What!" "Come on Cage I was in OVW at the time and even I knew it," Jake says. "Know what?" "That you and Jericho were on do they say it. Switch hitting on the down low," Jake says. "I'm not gay," Christian yells. "I didn't say you were gay. No switch hitting means your bi," Jake says.**

"**Fine who did you hear this from?" Christian asks. "Well him," Jake says pointing at Tomoko. Christian gets pissed off and leaves followed by Tomoko who is trying to explain. "That made me feel better," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile Chris Jericho was in his hotel room celebrating. Someone knocked on the door. Jericho opened it and saw the man that had made it all possible and hugs him. "You are the next NWA champion," Coach Scott D'Amore says. "That's right because once I lock in the Walls of Jericho or the Liontamer Jake Reed we have no choice but to tap out. Now I will admit every time my agent said TNA had an offer I had no interest until you called me and show me the light," Chris says.**

"**That's right and together we are going to bring the NWA title home to Canada," Scott says. "You got it Scott because at long last I am free. Free to wrestle the way I want to wrestle. I am the man that beat the Rock and Steve Austin in one night. But now all the old man cared about was his son in law," Chris says.**

"**Well that isn't going to happen now. You have me to make sure management can't hold you down. And when it's all said and done Jake Reed has no prayer," Scott says evilly.**


	8. The Bad Guys Win

**Chapter 8**

**The Bad Guys Win**

**It was time for Impact. Eric Young was heading for the ring for his match. Before Eric's opponent could come out Scott D'Amore enters the ring. The crowd was in shock because D'Amore hadn't appeared on screen since Team Canada disbanded. Scott has a microphone. "Hey Eric how's it going?" Scott asks. "I'm good Coach," Eric says.**

"**So really you enjoy being the Pied Piper of TNA?" Scott asks. "Yeah," Eric says. "You know Eric that never would have happened if you hadn't left Canada. You remember that right before the War Games. Well I haven't forgotten that. Because after that my life fell apart. Petey and Bobby left for solo careers A-1 went home. And it's all because of you Eric," Scott says with venom in his voice as he walks toward Eric forcing Eric into the corner.**

"**Hey wait," Eric says meekly. "No you wait. For months I had to watch as you became a star. And I had to watch as Jake the man became a star at my expense held the NWA title. But now I have found the man that will do what you and all the others including Christian Cage failed to do. That is winning the NWA world title," Scott says letting Eric out of the corner. "What is talking about?" Don West asks. "Well knowing Canadian bacon it can't be good," Mike Tenay says.**

**Suddenly Chris Jericho comes out of the crowd and attacks Eric. Jericho locks in a hold on Eric. "Wait that's not the Wall of Jericho that the Liontamer. This hold is so dangerous the WWE banned it," Mike Tenay yells. "And with a guy like Eric Young who is small it's got to be even worse," Don says. Eric is screaming in pain. Earl Hebner who was the ref for the scheduled match tries to pull Chris off but Scott knocks him out.**

**Jake comes from the back. Chris releases the hold and runs for the back with Scott. Jake is checking on Eric who is clearly hurt. "Jericho it was one thing to come in here and go after me that is one thing. But for the love of Christ joining up with Wide Load that's almost as bad as working with the WWE," Jake says. The trainers come out and help Eric to the back.**



**Chris and D'Amore are backstage in a private locker room. "I really appreciate it Chris. You don't know how much I wanted to take that moron out," Scott says. "No problem Scott besides I just wanted to remind people how dangerous I am," Chris says. "And you sure did that but we need to make a much bigger statement," Scott says. "And I already know just who to do it with," Chris says.**



**Meanwhile Jake was in the office Jim Cornett. "Look Jim I'm going to wait around like I normally do and hope that who ever is after me will keep it fair," Jake says.**

"**Look I understand that but look there is nothing I can do. Chris Jericho or I guess it was D'Amore have a clause allowing them to book Jericho's first match," Jim says. "Oh come on Jim we all know that a guy like Jericho didn't come here to take on Ron Killings and Lance Hoyt," Jake says. "That may true but you also know that you can't count on anything in wrestling," Jim says.**

"**That true but trust me Jericho has way to big of an ego," Jake says. "Look Jake just don't get hurt. I mean you this habit of never slowing down you go from one blood feud to the next. Hell in OVW you took on Danny Basham, Doug Basham, Rob Conway in three straight weeks for the OVW title. And at the time those were the top guys in OVW and hell at that point miles ahead of you in talent," Jim says.**

"**Jim are you going somewhere with this?" Jake asks. "Look I want to give you have to get a heads up if Jericho doesn't book his match with you than it will some idea Russo has called wild card challenge," Jim says. "Where does he come up these ideas," Jake says. "Well he has mellowed a bit," Jim says.** **"So what exactly is a wild card challenge?" "According to him any wrestler on the roster could challenge you in any match," Jim says. "That is actually interesting idea. Why didn't you ever come up with that," Jake asks making a joke. "Well because your opponent will know he is facing you but you won't know until match time," Jim says making Jake realize how dangerous this match could be.**



**Later on Jake is with AJ and Traci having told everything Jim told him. Terry Taylor walks up the group. "AJ you on next," he says. "Alright guys time for "The Phenomenal One" to take care of business," AJ says pulling his hood up. "Good luck man," Jake says. "So who is he wrestling? I mean I didn't loot at the line up," Traci says. "I think it's Raven or maybe Daniels," Jake says.**

**Sounds of a struggle are heard. Jake and Traci go off to check it out and see AJ laid on the ground bleeding badly. "Oh my God AJ! Traci get a trainer," Jake yells. Jake sees someone in the distance run off. "Hey you," Jake yells giving chase. The person keeps running. Jake picks the pace.**

**The person runs out to the parking area. Jake comes the though the door and gets jumped by Tomoko. The guy Jake was chasing comes back and it's Christian Cage. The two men beat the living hell out of Jake. "If you thought that Chris Jericho was a problem than you have no idea how bad it will be now. You Jake I am going to finish what I started during you first reign. Only this time I will take that belt back," Christian says before he and Tomoko leave.**



**Meanwhile the agents of the TNA locker have no idea what has happened to Jake and are checking on AJ. Jericho and D'Amore walk up. "Well it looks like BJ over there really went the ringer. So get him in the ring," Jericho commands. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jerry Lynn yells. "I get to book my first match thank the contract my brilliant manger got for me and I am booking a dream match. Me and AJ in that ring right now," Chris says. "No way," Jerry says. Jericho punches Jerry down and quickly locks in the Liontamer on AJ. It takes several minutes to get him off.**



**Meanwhile Traci has gone looking for Jake finds him out in the parking lot. "Jake stays still. HELP!" She yells. Traci knows that both Jake and are both hurt and that this may be the toughest test of Jake's career.**


	9. Healing Up

**Chapter 9**

**Healing Up**

**Author's note- I'm sorry for the long delay everyone.**

**Both Jake and AJ had been pretty hurt. Chris Jericho had wasted no time and booked himself in a match with AJ. D'Amore claimed he and Jericho would take out TNA's homegrown talent and than take the NWA world title. Meanwhile Jake's opponent had been selected and notified of his title shot and was getting ready.**

**Meanwhile Christian Cage was making management's life a living hell demanding a NWA title shot. According to Dixie it was as bad as when Jarrett was around. Jake was in Brain's room watching his son sleep. "You know buddy sometimes I think I should just leave wrestling and open a gym," Jake says. "But than I realize I could never let it go. Besides I actually want you to remember when your old man was cool," Jake says. "Plus you suck at math so there is no way you could keep books," Traci says walking into the room. "Well thanks for the support," Jake says.**

"**You know it's true," Traci says. "Yeah well you were no genies when it comes to history I mean who doesn't know that JFK was the first catholic president," Jake says. "Someone grew up in Canada," Traci says. "That's still now excuse," Jake says. "Fine than who was the first Canadian Prime Minster?" Traci asks. Jake clearly has no idea who it is but just before he has to admit it the phone rings. I'll get it," Jake says running out as fast as he can. "If I didn't know any better I would swear he set that up some how," Traci thinks.**



**Meanwhile TNA management was in a meeting. The main agenda for today was selecting who would be cut and what top Indy talent would be brought in. "Alright we have it down to Jimmy Rave and Chris Hero," Vince Russo says. "Neither," Jim says. "I can get Rave because he has issues with AJ and Punk but while not Hero," Dixie asks. "Well he is a…" Christian burst into the office followed by Tomoko.**

"**Alright I don't a give a dam who you promised a title shot to. I want you to change the Hard Justice main event and make me the challenger for the NWA title," Christian raves. "Wow Jarrett lost a few pounds," Vince Russo says. "Shut up Russo. What the hell are you even doing here I thought you wanted to be a priest or something," Christian says. "Got bored," Russo says.**

"**Look Christian we are not changing anything. You are not getting the title shot at Jake Reed," Dixie says. "Look do you really want to risk an even bigger nobody than Reed holding that belt?" Christian asks.**

"**Reed is not a nobody. Hell the only no body is goat boy there," Jim says pointing at Tomoko. "Hey," Tomoko says. "Look Christian I want you to get out of here. If you don't you be banned from title matches for life," Dixie says. Christian and Tomoko leave. "I've been telling you since I got here we need to find a better place to hold these meetings," Jim says.**



**Chris Jericho was in home in Canada playing his guitar. Someone starts knocking on the door. "What," Jericho yells. D'Amore walks in. "Man Chris what you doing?" Scott asks. "Working on my new song. I think it will be called "Death of the Outlaw," Jericho says. "Hey look I'm all for the death of a certain outlaw but man you need to get ready. AJ is no jobber," Scott says. "Hey look I don't care who he is I'm Y2J," Chris says.**

"**Look Chris you have to listen to me. One thing I know is if you don't take Jake Reed seriously than he will beat you," Scott says. "He look just because the scrubs you used to work with failed to beat him doesn't mean it happens to me," Chris says. "Yeah well one by one I am seen man after man go after this guy and somehow he pulls out a win," Scott says.**

"**Alright Scott your right maybe I should go get ready. Besides right now I will just beat Jake Reed and AJ Styles. But at my best I will humiliate those boys," Chris says putting the guitar down. "Now that is what I want to hear.**



**Meanwhile the man that Jake would defend the NWA title against was getting ready for his match. "I bet Reed thought he was done with me. He has already only thinking about Jericho won't he be shocked to see me," The guy thinks knowing he holds an edge over Jake.**



**Meanwhile AJ was lying down in his bed with ice on his back. His back had been really messed up since Impact. As long as he didn't do anything to affect his back he would be fine in time for Hard Justice or at least he hoped he would be.**


	10. The Bad Guys Win Again

**Chapter 10**

**The Bag Guys Win Again**

**Mike Tenay was in the middle of the ring to start Impact. "Ladies and Gentleman when we left you last week both Jake Reed and AJ Styles had been attacked. Now I would like to bring both men out here," Mike says. AJ's music plays he come down to the ring. AJ is clearly still sore. Jake's music plays as the light go down for Jake's new entrance. As Jake walked down the ramps a ramp a series lights would turn on both sides of the ramp and shot into the sky. Jake made his way into and as the light came on Christian Cage and was behind AJ and Mike.**

**Jake tries to go after him but Christian quickly gets out of the ring. AJ holds Jake back. Christian has gotten a microphone. "You know I walked away from more money for one match than those two have ever made in there entire life. I open the flood gates for the great things that are going on in TNA. But how I'm I rewarded I haven't had a title shot since those scrubs in Team Canada blew it in War Games," Christian yells.**

"**My God Christian do you ever stop bitching. Way I remember War Games I kicked your ass and than oh wait you did have another shot when you won a battle royal when I was near death and I beat you than," Jake says. Christian looks mad because he was hoping people had forgotten that. "That was a fluke and a fast count," Christian says. "And he pulled you tights," AJ says shocking people. "Yeah he pulled my tights," Christian says. "And you just broke up with you boyfriend," AJ says. "Right I had just broken up my boy…"**

"**Hey don't steal my gimmick," Jake says laughing. "One way another Reed I am getting that belt off of you," Christian says even getting up on the apron. Jake gets in face. "Trust me Cage there is nothing than to get the chance to kick your ass because I haven't forgotten you giving my wife three unprettiers," Jake says. "Well let's say you haven't seen anything yet," Christian says. Tomoko attacks Jake.**

**Before AJ can make the save a camera man attacks him. The camera guys puts AJ in the Liontammer and it becomes clear is Jericho. Meanwhile Tomoko has beaten the living hell out of Jake and throws him over the top rope. Christian pulls Jake over the ring steps and gets him into position for the unprettier. "No not on ring steps," Don West yells. Jake is able to block it.**

**Christopher Daniels runs down and runs off Jericho. Meanwhile Cage and Tomoko are beating on Jake. Daniels gets a chair and runs them off. The people are in shock because Daniels and Jake haven't mended fences. Daniels than shows that he is a snake in the grass and gives the angles wings right onto the ring steps. Daniels picks up a microphone. "Reed I know the whole wild card thing wasn't supposed to revealed until match time but why would people buy a PPV if they don't know the card. So yes it will be the fallen angle taking the NWA title from you. And all you can is say your prayers," Daniels says walking off.**



**Jake and AJ have been taken to the trainer's room. "Well Jake we are going to have to send you to the hospital for X-rays," the trainer says. "I can drive him," Traci says. "AJ how are you doing?" Jake asks. "My back is killing me. I can barley walk and you ask me how I'm doing," AJ says. "See that is why I don't like it when you ask me that," Jake says.**



**Jim Cornett was in his office. Don Harris walks in. "Jim we got a problem," Don says. "Well Don I have plenty of problems so what's the new one?" Jim asks. "We can't find the NWA world title," Don says. "What?" Jim yells. "Ok we know Jake had it when he came out to the ring. But during that brawl he dropped it," Don says. "Well that has happened before and every time someone in security picks gives it me or someone in management and we give it to back to Jake who ever is champ at the time," Jim says.**

"**Well some how when security never picked it up and we have no idea who has it," Don says. "You're telling me that the most important title in all of wrestling is missing. You are telling me that for all we know one of those sports entertainers could have snuck in here and are on there way to hand it over wet backed over blown snake sucker that is only running his company because he father was to sick to keep running it," Jim yells.**

"**Jim you know that is the worst possible case and the odds of that are like one in a million," Don says trying to get Jim to calm down. "Or maybe Jarrett has it now. All I know is you better find it! Search every where," Jim yells. Don leaves knowing he better find that belt if for no other reason than to keep the vain in Jim's forehead from exploding.**




	11. A Little Payback

**Chapter 11**

**A Little Payback**

**It had been a week since Impact and the NWA title belt was still missing. Jim Cornett was in the ring with the locker room surrounding it with the expectation of AJ who back was pretty much dog meat and Jake who was also pretty sore both of who had been given the week off.**

"**Alright I just want to get right down to business. Now by know I am sure you have all heard that in that train wreck last week the NWA world title went missing. So right now I am ordering not asking Christian Cage, Chris Jericho, and Christopher Daniels to come into the ring right now," Jim says. Christian gets in the ring with Tomoko while Daniels climbs in on the other side. Jericho and D'Amore don't move. "Alright now I know I didn't studded. I know I didn't miss pronounce your name so get in here or your fined," Jim says.**

**Jericho and Scott climb into the ring. "Now you three are what they call the usual suspects. Now if it were up to me I would tie you to the back of a truck and drag all of you through town until someone confessed. But lucky for you the Carters are to nice for that. But they empowered to conduct a full investigation," Jim says. "You can't do that. I know the law," Scott yells. "Well Scott you see stealing that belt is a crime so if you would rather the cops get involved than fine," Jim says. "Hey look Jim I can get why you think it might be me but listen unlike… Hey Daniels could you move the light is bouncing off your head and blinding me," Chris says.**

**Christopher is really pissed off at that line. Jericho waits for a second and than puts on a pair of sunglasses. "You must think your real funny. But look Jim why would I take the NWA belt when I am going to win at the PPV? If it's anyone it the guy with Prison Ink and his bitch," Daniels says pointing at Cage and Tomoko. "You know I am getting really sick of all the line about me being anything but straight man. I am married to a beautiful woman!" Christian yells.**

"**Will you morons shut the hell up!" Jim yells. Before anyone can say anything else Jake and AJ jump Jericho, Daniels, and Cage. Those three and Scott bail out leaving Tomoko. Tomoko goes for a big boat on AJ but AJ ducks while Jake hits him with a drop kick. Jake picks Tomoko up like he is going for an atomic drop but Jake holds him up allowing AJ to hit a spring board elbow.**

"**Now Jim I know you wanted me and AJ to take some time to heal up but you know that's not our way," Jake says. "Jericho I don't care what you did before. This is TNA. And if you think you can come into to TNA and get rid of me than you are the biggest moron I have ever meet," AJ says. "And as for the belt well Jim do investigate. But I am going to be looking for my belt and Christian since you did swear to get the belt off of me I am starting with you," Jake says.**



**Jake was back stage tire iron in hand opening doors looking for Christian Cage. He sees Sonjay Dutt talking to the VKM. "Hey you guys seen Cage?" Jake asks. "Yeah saw him just before I came here. Man I loved Face Off," Kip James says. "Kip you moron on not Nicholas Cage," BG yells. "Look I don't have time for this!" Jake yells waving his tire iron around to prove his point. "Wow big guy," BG says. "He went that way," Sonjay says.**

**Jake takes off in the direction that Sonjay pointed. Jake kicks open a door and finds Christian franticly packing his bags. "Now Jake we talk about this like adults," Christian begs. "Where's my belt," Jake snarls. "Its right here," Christian says tossing Jake a bag. Jake opens the bag and looks for the NWA title. Christian gets a chair and goes to hit Jake but Jake sees it coming and kicks the chair into Cage's face. The brawl is on.**

**Jake manages to the advantage and pins Christian to a wall. "Where is my belt?" Jake says in very low tone. "Alright it's in my locker. I swear," Christian says. Jake lets Cage and heads for the locker, "I'm not that stupid," Jake says as he turns back and hits Cage right in the mouth knocking him out. Jake opens the locker throwing out Cage's tights he finds the belt. Christian is starting to get up. So Jake hits him with the belt.**

**Jake leaves the room only to get jumped by Daniels. Daniels picks up the NWA title. "Like I said Reed your only way to survive is to say your prayers," Daniels says walking away wit the belt. AJ comes up the scene as Daniels leaves putting the belt around his waist. "Look AJ this is about us. I still consider you a friend," Christopher says. "Yeah but he's my best friend," AJ says walking taking the belt and going to check on Jake. "I understand AJ," Daniels says turning to leave but than he turns back and jumps AJ. "If you are not with me than you are against me," Chris says. "So you two at Hard Justice!"**

**Chris starts to leave when Jake gets up and tackles him. Jake gets the advantage just as Chris Jericho and D'Amore show up to help out Daniels. AJ gets up and knocks Scott out with a kick and stars fighting Y2J. Security has to pull everyone apart.**


	12. Hard Justice! Harder Night!

**Chapter 12**

**Hard Justice! Harder Night!!**

**Author's note: I am so sorry for taking so long to get this up. But my life has been insane. Than when I had time to write again writers block! But I am back so please review.**

**It was time for Hard Justice. In a rare move TNA had decided to make AJ vs. Jericho to be the main event and move the world title match to the next last match on the card. Meanwhile since he wasn't on the card Christian Cage had been banned from the arena. The entire arena was ready for the two main events.**

**The Fallen Angle's music plays meaning that it's time for the world title match. "Introducing first the challenger from the city of angels he is the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels," JB announces as Christopher makes his entrance. Jake's music plays. "And now he is the defending NWA world heavyweight champion. Accompanied by Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE, "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed!" JB announces as Jake does his normal entrance. Jake climbs in the ring and gets right in Daniels face. Both men are trash talking.**

**Rudy Charles gets between both men. Jim Cornett comes down with a microphone. "Alright now I think one that go forgotten in all the madness of the last few weeks in that there is a stipulation that neither you of you were to know until now," Jim says pulling out an envelop and opening it. Both Jake and Daniels try to sneak a peak. Daniels starts to celebrate.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this will be a ladder match," Jim announces. As hook lowers from the ceiling and Rudy puts the NWA title on it. Meanwhile the ring crew brings out a ladder. The belt is raised up. The bell rings and Daniels hits a leg lariat. Jake gets up as Daniels charges allowing Jake to arm drag him. Both men are back on there feet. They tie up and Jake scores with a headlock take down and drops an elbow. Jake brings him to his feet and gives him an atomic drop. Daniels gets the advantage by using the STO. He than picks Jake up and hits a sidewalk slam.**

**Daniels goes for the ladder. He picks it up and starts to bring it to the ring. Jake is up and goes for the suicide dive, Daniels tries to use the ladder to shield himself but Jake puts the brakes on. Jake goes for the pascadeo but this time lands on the apron again faking everyone out. Jake goes for an osie moonsault this time Daniels doesn't block it and this time Jake actually does the move.**

**Jake rolls Christopher into the ring and hits a slingshot a double stomp. Jake brings Daniels to his feet goes behind him and gives him a German suplex, he rolls though and gives him a second German, Jake rolls though again repositions his hands and hits a dragon suplex. Jake goes to the ladder. Jake throws the ladder in the ring. Daniels gets up and catches Jake as he is climbing back in the ring.**

**Daniels gives Jake a sidewalk slam and puts him in the corner and brings him the iconoclasm. Daniels gets the ladder and starts hitting Jake over the back with it. Daniels sets up the ladder and starts to climb up the ladder. Jake gets up ands shoves down the ladder.**

**As Daniels gets up Jake hits the flying lariat. Daniels sits up allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Jake brings Daniels to his feet and hits a brain buster. Jake gets up and sets up the ladder and begins his climb. Daniels drop kicks the ladder and knocks Jake off. Jake gets up and Daniels charges but Jake gives him he overhead belly to belly suplex and actually throws Daniels to the outside.**

**Jake hast toe set up the ladder again and makes his climb again. Jake is about to bring down the title when Tomoko comes out of the crowd and attacks him. Christian Cage walks out and picks up microphone. "From what I understand it's the first man to bring down the belt is the champion," Christian says as he climbs up the ladder. "Wait is he going to take the belt and claim to be the champion?" Don asks. "That's exactly what he plans to do. He is going to use a loop hole," Mike says.**

**Christian slowly makes his way up the ladder almost mocking everyone with how easy it is. Meanwhile Jake is fighting with Tomoko. Just as Christian is about to pull down the belt Traci low blows him. Security comes out and gets rid of Cage and Tomoko. Both Jake and Daniels are hurting.**

**They both climb back into the ring and slowly crawl to the ladder. They both start to climb up opposite sides of the ladder. They both get close to the top. They start exchanging punches back and forth. The ladder starts to sway from all the movement. The ladder falls over both are able to stop by getting a foot on the top rope. Both men try to get the ladder back up right but the over do it and the ladder actually goes over to the side where the both fall off.**

**Daniels is the first to his feet he pulls Jake over and goes for the BME and hits it. He goes up and goes for a second one and hits it. Daniels gets up again and goes for a third, Jake gets his legs up at the last second. "And Daniels went to the well one to many times," Mike says. "But can Jake Reed take advantage?" Don asks. Jake gets to his feet and sets up the ladder. Jake climbs to the top of the ladder.**

**All Jake has to do is reach up and get his belt but instead he jumps off and goes for a 450 splash and misses. "UNFREAKING BELIVEABOLE!" Don West yells. "How much does Jake Reed hate Christopher Daniels you just got you answer," Mike says. Daniels is up first and goes for the Angles wings but is too weak to get Jake up. Daniels changes tactics and hits the last rights instead.**

**Daniels sets up the ladder and makes his climb. Daniels is close but Jake gets up and makes his way up the ladder. He catches Daniels and some how gets him up on his shoulders. Jake hits a super Death Valley Driver! Jake gets up and climbs the ladder and grabs the NWA title. "Your winner and still NWA champion, Jake Reed," JB announces.**



**The Jericho/AJ match was a back and forth action at it's best. But with all the attacks on the last few weeks AJ's back was killing him and limited his offence. Despite being out of wrestling for a while Chris Jericho hadn't lost a step if anything now being free of the WWE's limits he was better. The match key moment had to been when AJ had Jericho down and went for the Styles Clash but his back failed him and couldn't get him up.**

**Since than Jericho had been like a great while shark that smelled blood and attacked every chance he got. Still AJ had his moments and was able to go for a spring board elbow only for Jericho to pull the ref into the path. With no official D'Amore handed Jericho a chair. This brought Jake out who got the chair away from Y2J and went after Scott.**

**Jake chases Scott up the ramp and the fat man trips. Just as Jake is about to hit Scott, Tomoko attacks him. Meanwhile Cage is working over AJ and even hits a frog splash. The fans don't know if the heels are forming a new faction or if Christian is just trying to ruin the show but they do know they don't like and start to throw trash in the ring.**

**Tomoko is about to throw Jake off the ramp when Traci makes the save by fish hooking in the eyes. The ref gets up and throws the match out and the PPV goes off the air as Y2J putting AJ in the Liontammer and refusing to break the hold.**


	13. Time Turn Things Around

**Chapter 13**

**Time Turn Things Around**

**Impact was set to start with a match between Brother Runt and Jay Lethal. Lethal was already in the ring. Runt was just climbing in the ring; Jake stormed to the ring followed by Traci. Lethal wastes no time in exiting while Runt wastes no time in getting in Jake's face. Jake is in no mood and head buts Runt sending him down to mat. Jake than throws him out of the ring. Jake gets a microphone.**

"**As you can probably tell I am in a real bad mood! You see last night Christian Cage and Chris Jericho reunited and put my best friend on the shelf. You see suffered such a bad back injury that is going to out for a while," Jake says. The crowd boos this. "Yeah it sucks. So I want those to morons to get down here now," Jake yells. Jake waits pacing back and forth like a cage animal. Cage and Jericho don't come out.**

"**I'm waiting," Jake yells. Still the Canadians don't come out. Finally Jim Cornett makes his way out. "Look Jake I get if you mess with AJ Styles you are messing with your brother. But look those two morons refuse to come out of there locker room," Jim says. Before Jake can respond Brother Runt jumps him. For about five more like four seconds Runt has the advantage before Jake gets the advantage and gives the Death Valley Drive to Runt. Fine those guys don't want to come out here and face me than I am going to back there," Jake yells going to the back.**



**Jake is walking backstage. "Jake please calm down," Traci says. Jake stops and starts to speak. "Listen I get that you want to beat the holy hell out of those guys. But for once think. With AJ out you have almost no one expect for me to back you up," Traci says. "What about Corino?" Jake asks. "In Japan remember. He went back to AWA he just won there world title," Traci says. "Rhino," Jake says. "He's hurt," Traci reminds him.**

**Jake thinks for a moment. "Hey did Chris Hero sign with TNA and I just haven't seen him yet?" Jake asks knowing it's a long shot that Traci confirms by shaking her head no. "I need more friends." "So are going to calm down and plan out what you are going to do. Because if you just charge in there you will just get beat up again," Traci asks. "Alright fine, but I am still so pissed off," Jake says.**

"**REED!" Brother Runt yells walking up to them. "WHAT!?" Jake yells back at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea how bad it is to piss me off? For your information I made a career out of beating big goofs like you," Runt yells. Jake turns to Traci. "I know I'm a goof but I'm not that big," Jake says.**

"**Yeah make your stupid jokes. Tell you what I am calling you out. So come one champ face me one on one," Runt challenges before spiting in Jake's face. "Jake stay calm," Traci says but knowing it won't do much good. "I am going to give you one and only chance to apologize for that," Jake says wiping the spit of his face. Runt than slaps Jake in the face. "Alright I tried," Jake says.**

**Jake snaps and attacks Runt. Jake brings Runt back to the ring and works out all his anger. At one point "Slick" Johnson rings the bell and makes it a match. Jake quickly hits a Death Valley Driver and makes a cover. Count of one, count of two, count of three. "You know I think Brother Runt will think long and hard before he goes near Jake Reed again," Mike says. "I don't know this guy is such a manic he may try again," Don says.**



**Meanwhile in there dressing room Cage and Jericho were watching the action in the ring. "Yeah real impressive there Reed," Jericho says sarcastically. "Next thing you know he will beat up that moron on what do they call him flounder boy?" Jericho asks. "Oh yeah you mean Sharkboy," Cage says. "Yeah that is how they guy has been beating and everyone wants to compare him to us," Jericho says. "Oh yeah this guy has been in protected his entire time in TNA. Because the Carters like him and hell Cornett loves him," Christian says.**

"**So in other words he is the new HHH," Chris says. "Yeah I mean let's not forget how protected big noise was before he married Stephen," Christian says. "You know what it happened to us in the other company but now we take control and we started by getting rid of there homegrown star and now we take out the other one," Chris says. "You got it man," Christian says.**



**A little later Mike Tenay was in the ring with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back the paranoid pied piper of TNA, Eric Young," Mike announces as Eric's music plays. Eric makes his way to ring slowly clearly nervous. Finally Eric makes his way into the ring. "Eric it's great to see you back now fully recovered from your back injury. So I have to ask, how are you doing?" Mike asks.**

**Before Eric can say anything Scott D'Amore comes out and takes the microphone. "Welcome back Eric," Scott says before slapping him like he did back when Eric was in Team Canada. "Come Eric tell us how are you," Scott says before slapping Eric again. "Say something!" Scott goes to slap Eric a third time but this time Eric grabs the hand and goes to punch Scott.**

**Tomoko comes out and grabs Eric by the throat. Eric is in big trouble until Jake runs down and whacks Tomoko in the leg with the tire iron. Tomoko drops to the ground and releases his hold on Eric. Scott is all alone as Jake turns and points the tire iron at him. Scott tries to run but Mike Tenay trips him. Jake pulls Scott to his feet. Scott drops to his knees and begs. "Please don't hurt! I'll never do it again," Scott cries.**

**Jake pulls Scott to his feet. "Eric," Jake yells as holds Scott. Eric slaps Scott and just to get a little pay back. Just as Eric is about to do it again Cage and Jericho attack both have chairs. Eric gets taken down with one shot while Jake is able to fight them off for a bit but still winds up in trouble. Jericho hits Jake right in the head with a chair. Jake starts to get up as Y2J and Cage get ready to hit the conchairtco. Jake ducks as the last second. Traci comes out and low blows Cage. Meanwhile Jake clothesline Jericho out of the ring. The bad guys retreat leaving Jake and Traci standing tall in the ring.**


	14. It’s a trap

**Chapter 14**

**It's a trap**

**Traci was holding Brian as Jake walked into the room. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Traci asks. "Yeah I'm sure we need a night out," Jake says. "I'm just no sure if we can trust this babysitter," Traci says. "Traci I checked and rechecked this girl," Jake says. "You better have," Traci says. "Trust me I know I didn't and even one of his hairs is out of place you would kill me," Jake says. "That's right," Traci says putting Brian in his play pin.**



**Meanwhile TNA management was in a meeting. "Alright there is only piece of business left and that is who gets the NWA title shot," Scott says with a smug smile on his face. "Shut up wide load," Terry Taylor yells getting sick of D'Amore. "Hey Terry don't get mad just because I am managing the obvious number one and number two contender for the world title," Scott says. "Speaking of that Scott I have an idea about the main event for Impact," Jim says.**

"**Oh really what?" Scott asks. "It's going to be Jake Reed and Eric Young teaming together," Jim says. Scott starts laughing. "Why don't you finish Jim," Dixie says. "Taking on the team of Tomoko and you," Jim says causing Scott to spit out the water he was drinking. "You can't make me do that," Scott yells. "Yes I can," Jim says. "I am member of management," Scott yells. "Not anymore," Dixie says.**

"**What?" Scott yells hoping he heard wrong. "Scott since you have to TNA you have used you position to give favors to certain talent while trying to get rid of other talent. Now I couldn't do anything because you had a contract but now I guess you forgot that you contract is up and we will only resign you as a talent only," Dixie says. "Ms. Carter please be reasonable," Scott pleads. "Scott no," Dixie says.**

**Scott knows he has no choice. If he wants to stay in TNA he has to agree to Dixie's terms. "Fine but you are going to going to regret this when I wind up the manger of the NWA champion," Scott yells before storming off.**



**Meanwhile Jake and Traci are walking around downtown Orlando after eating dinner. "So what are you going to do about Cage and Jericho?" Traci asks. "Traci the only Canadian I want to think about is you," Jake says putting his arms around her and kissing her on the check. "I will admit this is nice," Traci says. "Yeah it is," Jake says. Just as they are about to kiss Jake's cell phone starts to ring. Jake pulls out his phone and answers it.**

"**Hello…Matt what do you want? No I don't get that channel. So what happened?" Jake says talking to the person on the other line. "Now look I'm past that. No man Hawk and I it's over. I'm not going to do it," Jake says into the phone before closing it. "Who was that?" Traci asks. "Matt Stryker," Jake says. "The one with the eyebrow?" Traci asks. "Yeah it seems something went nuts in HWA Cody Hawk joined up with group and there are running roughshod over everyone. And he Chad Collyer and Nigel McGuinness are putting together a team to take them on and they want my help. But I told them no," Jake says.**

"**Didn't you tell me once that you and Chad were really close at one point? And didn't you say it was working with Nigel that got your confidence back after you got sober," Traci says. "What are you saying?" Jake asks. "I'm just saying most of the times you would take a bullet for your friends," Traci says. "It's just I don't want to worry you," Jake says. "Why would I worry about you going to an Indy show and basically helping your friends," Traci asks.**

"**It's just we have enough to worry about right now," Jake says. "Yeah to me it sounds like it will be a one time thing and it may just get your mind off of life partners," Traci says. Jake starts to laugh. "Hey lets gets one thing straight making jokes is my gimmick," Jake says. "Deal but Jake I know you. I can see it in your eyes you want to take this match," Traci says knowing she is right. Before Jake can respond his phone rings again.**

"**Hello… Hi Chad… Yes he called." Jake says while making a talk, talk, talk motion with his free hand. "Collyer if you would shut up for two seconds I might answer you," Jake yells. Several people give Jake looks after that outburst. "Alright when would I need to there?" Jake asks. "Well?" Traci asks. "Ok see you than. Oh and warn Hawk I haven't forgotten that the last time I when I extended my hand he spit my face," Jake says closing the phone.**



**A little later Scott who is still fuming after his meeting with management gets a call on his phone. "Really so he will there." Scott says smiling. "If Reed thought the plan I had to get rid of him when he first came to TNA was bad than this is hell," Scott thinks.**


	15. Evil

**Chapter 15**

**Evil**

**Author's note- This chapter will not be that long but it doesn't have to be.**

**Jake hits his flying lariat to cut off Cody Hawk. Within a few seconds he heard the bell ring. He quickly turned around to see Chad Coyller releasing the Texas Cloverleaf and having his hand raised by the referee. As "Hair of the Dog" played is confirmed that Jake and his team had won beating the faction known as the five most wanted. Matt Stryker came over and shook Jake's hand. Nigel McGuinness gave him a five. Jake made a mental note to take to Dixie, Jim, and Terry about getting Nigel another shot with the company.**

**Jake walked over to the ring announcer and picked up the NWA title. Suddenly the lights went out. When the came back on Jake saw Chad, Nigel, and Matt were down and beaten up in front of him was D'Amore, Cage, Jericho, and Tomoko. He turned to run only see James Strom, Robert Roode, blocking his ways. He turned the other way only see the LAX blocking that way. Jake suddenly felt something cold on with wrist. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Team 3-D had just handcuffed him to the top rope. Jake knew he was in real trouble.**

**Jake flashed back to the beat down he had taken back when he first came to TNA. If anything this would be a lot worse hell there was one to try and make the save this time around. "Sting if there was ever a time to make a unadvertised appearance on a Indy show this is it," Jake thought remembering that it had been the living legend that had finally been able to drive the Jarrett Army off.**

**Roode and Storm were the fast to attack working him over with fists. Jake Tried to fight them off but there was only so much he could do. The rest of the vultures moved in and it wasn't to long before Jake felt a beer bottle break over his head. Jake wasn't sure how long it went on. Than shockingly it stopped hell someone even undid the cuffs.**

**Jake staggered around the ring he was hurting and hurting bad. "Oh god," Jake thought. He turned as saw Scott with his standing just waiting for him to get close enough. Than it happened. Jake had seen it many times since he had started to watch wrestling. It wasn't that common, hell you would truly have to be evil to do it another man. But Scott D'Amore was truly evil because he launched a fire ball into Jake's face.**


	16. Reactions

**Chapter 16**

**Reactions**

**Traci was in here living room reading after putting Brian to bed. She really couldn't concentrate because she was waiting for Jake's call. She also knew it might still be a while since knowing Jake he wouldn't call until after he showered and on the road if he was in the main event of a show he would wait until after he got back to the hotel. A strange chill her up spine like something bad had happened. "No I'm just being silly," she thought.**



**Jake drooped to the ground and covered his face. Nothing had ever hurt like this. He wasn't sure how long it was but someone one was trying to move his hands off his face. "Jake mate calm down let me get this towel on you," Nigel yelled. Jake calmed down allowing Nigel to place a wet towel on his face it. "Hold on man the med team is coming," Chad says. Jake didn't respond all he could think about was the pain.**



**Traci had taken to pacing because it was getting late and Jake still hadn't called. "Come on Jake," She says out loud getting worried. She picks up the phone and calls his cell phone. "Jake come on call me when you get this. I'm just getting worried. Look I know I am getting worried for nothing, knowing you are just hanging out with the guys. But call me," Traci says before hanging up.**



"**Look someone has to call his wife," Nigel says as he watches the EMT team move Jake to the ambulance. "Does anyone know the number?" Chad asks. "I do so I will call but someone should ride with him," Matt says. "I'll do it," Nigel says before heading for the ambulance and pulling on a t-shirt. "Man I hope for his sake it's a slow night," Nigel over hears Jake Crist whisper to his brother Dave.**



**The phone rings and Traci quickly picks it up. "Hello Jake," she says. "Ah Traci it's not Jake. It's Matt Stryker," Matt says. "Oh really how are you Matt?" Traci asks thinking it's another one of Jake's jokes. "Traci look D'Amore and this whole crew of guys jumped Jake and look I don't who to say this but Scott… Look there was a fire ball…" Mat stammers out. "Look Jake this isn't funny Jake," Traci yells getting mad still thinking it's one of Jake's jokes. "Traci this is really Matt. Look Jake got hit by a fireball. They are taking him to the ER," Matt says. Traci drops the phone.**



**Meanwhile Scott and crew were celebrating in a bar. "A toast to boys to the end of the Jake Reed," Scott says. "I will drink to that," James Storm yells. "I have to say it Jake Reed is done. No way he would even want to come back," Christian says. "That is the Outlaw is gone," Chris says.**



**The next day Jake was sleeping in a hospital room his face hand been bandaged. Although if one more person told he was lucky he would pull them off and choke that person with his wrappings. "Lucky would be the fire ball missing," Jake had yelled a nurse that had said it earlier. The good news was the fire had missed eyes so there was no damage to his sight. Jake picked a pad of paper and a pen and started writing.**

"**Not working on a will I hope," Traci says walking in. "Where's Brian?" Jake asks. "With Matt and his wife, I didn't want to scare him," Traci says and regrets the second she says it. "You mean you didn't want me to scare him," Jake says. "No Jake that's not what I meant," Traci says. "I know but I mean hell hospitals are a scary place," Jake says. Traci sits down and holds Jake's hand and for the first time all day Jake feels better.**


	17. The List

**Chapter 17**

**The List**

**As Impact began there was a casket, a podium, and chairs in the ring. Music was playing. "What is this?" Mike Tenay says. "Well we all know that sick attack on Jake Reed last weekend and I bet Scott D'Amore has something to do with this," Don West says. Don's theory is proven a second later when Tomoko makes his way out wearing a dark suite and caring some kind of sign board. Tomoko sets it up outside the ring. "That is sick that sign says the funeral of Jacob Martin Reed," Mike says.**

**Every heel makes there way all dressed in black and take a seat. Finally Jim Mitchell makes his way down and stands at the podium. "Are we ready to begin?" He asks Scott. "No we just have one more guest to wait for but he is really emotional about the passing," Scott says. "Who is it," Jim asks.**

**Jeff Jarrett's music plays and for first time in over a year he makes way to a TNA ring. Jarrett stops at the casket and acts like he has to wipe a tear from his eye. He than sits down. Mitchell begins to speak. "We come here not to morn the passing of Jake Reed but to celebrate it. That's right because no matter what he did in TNA was and always be an addicted mid carder," Mitchell says. "Amen," Scott yells.**

"**Now I will always remember my favorite Jake Reed moment when the monster Abyss and I traveled to his home town and Abyss choked the life out his little brother," Mitchell says before he steps aside allowing Scott to take the place the podium. Before Scott starts to speak he walks over to the casket and fakes a crying fit. "Oh God Jake why did you suck so much!" He yells.**

**Raven wearing who is wearing his white suite and one of the makes he and his new group wears gets up and places a hand on and Scott. He hands Scott and tissue. "Oh thank you Raven," Scott says before blowing his noise. "That fat load is going to pay when Jake Reed returns," Mike says getting madder with each second. Just as Scott is about to get up Raven kicks him in the gut and hits the Raven effect DDT stands up and does his pose. Everyone is in shock Cage gets in Raven's face but ****Serotonin defenders there leader using there Singapore canes. Soon only Serotonin is in the ring expect for Scott who is still out. Raven than canes the members of Serotonin and drives them off.**

**Raven walks up to the podium that some how stayed standing during all of this. "What is with wedding and funerals they never go right in wrestling," says a voice that is clearly not Raven's. The mask to reveal he is wearing a black racing head sock and sunglasses. He than takes off the white suite to show jeans and a t-shirt underneath along with the NWA title.**

"**Well that confirms who it is," Don yells happily. "How many people can say they crashed there own funeral," Mike yells. Jake pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is the list of everyone that helped this fat load take me out and one by one I will cross a name off," Jake says. Scott starts to get up and clearly has no idea where he is. Jake opens the casket. Scott turns around and winds up face to face with Jake. Jake picks Scott up gives him the Death Valle Driver into the casket.**



**Jake walks backstage when he is stopped by Jim Cornett. "Look Jake I can't have you going after everybody that you don't like in TNA," Jim says. "No problem Jim you see only the guys on my list are the ones I am going after," Jake says. "Jake I know how at that show and everyone you don't like will on that list. And look dumb thing off your face," Jim says. "Look Jim until my face is healed up this isn't coming off," Jake says.**

"**Alright Jake I get that," Jim says turning around and picking up a bottle of water. "But look Jake I…" Jim stops talking after he turns around again and sees Jake is gone. "I am going to lose even more hair because of this," Jim thinks.**



"**The winner of the match, "The Tennessee Cowboy" James Storm," David Penzar announces after James Strom had secured yet another victory. Storm starts to leave when Jake comes at him from behind. Strom gets a beer bottle. Swing and a miss, Jake hits him with a spear and pounds a way. Miss Tennessee goes after Jake but Traci takes her out. Storm some how gets out of the ring and tries to run. **

**Jake catches up to him and hits a release German suplex on the ramp. "He landed right back of his head," Don yells. Jake stands up and pulls out his list and a pen. He shows the list to the camera. Storm is on top, Robert Roode is next. Jake crosses out Strom's name. "First one down," Jake yells.**



**In the back Robert Roode runs into Cage and Jericho's dressing room. "Where's Scott?" He yells. "I'm right here Bobby," Scott says. "Look Scott I need your help. I was done out of the way of Reed. But out of loyalty to you because you game my break I helped. So now I need help," Robert says.**

**Christian gets up and puts his arm around Robert. "Look man I get that you are worried. But don't worry my man Tomoko is going to take Reed out," Christian says. "Alright fine," Robert says leaving. As soon as the door closed Christian turns back to the group. "Yeah but it's a big if you take him out before that moron gets hurt," Christian says. Everyone else starts to laugh.**


	18. The Real Dummy

**Chapter 18**

**The Real Dummy**

**Jake and Traci were laying in there bed. "Jake do you really want to keep wearing that thing on your head in public?" Traci asks. "Why does everyone keep asking me about that?" Jake says. "Jake I get that you don't like the way you look but it's not that bad you face is healing," Traci says. "Yeah but I still look wired and I don't want people seeing me until I look normal," Jake says.**

"**Jake you are making a mountain out of a moll hill here. You do look normal," Traci says. "Another part of it is I have some ideas on how to use to get into some people's minds," Jake says. Before Traci can say anything Brian starts to cry. "I'll get him," Jake says getting up.**



**Meanwhile Robert Roode was working out. He was still nervous about what Jake could to him. "If one there is one thing I know about Scott it's that you can't trust him as far as you can throw him," Robert thinks. That's when he gets an idea. "I'm going to have to take care of him first," Robert says.**



**The next day it's time for another episode of Impact. The second match of the night was a non title tag match between LAX and Eric Young and Petey Williams. The tag champs managed to keep control over the former Team Canada members. One Border Toss later and the match was over. LAX headed back to there "border" when the gate door flies opens and hits Hernandez knocking the big guy down. Jake comes out of the shadows to spear Homicide.**

**Jake gets Homicide's fork away from him. Hernandez gets up and charges but Jake stabs him first. Homicide gets up and tries to get Jake but Jake gets him first. Both members of the LAX are now bleeding. Jake picks side up and throws him into Hernandez knocking them behind the gate. Jake takes off throw the crowd.**



**D'Amore, Cage, Jericho, and Tomoko are watching what just happened. Having just watched Jake take out the most dangerous team in TNA has freaked them out. "Tomoko I need you to get rid of this guy tonight," Christian says. Tomoko cracks his knuckles. "I will take care of this right now," Tomoko says as he leaves. Scott steps in front of him. "Look big man there is nothing more that I would love is to see you kick that moron's head off. But just listen to me wait until I say it's time," Scott says.**

"**I say we get rid of him now," Cage says. "Now listen we need to be smart. To many times I have been this close to beating Jake and boom he escapes or comes back," Scott says. "Look Scott is right," Chris Jericho says. "Look I promise Jake Reed is done after tonight. But we have to wait," Scott says.**



**Robert Roode makes his way to the ring. He is dressed like he is ready for a match even though he isn't booked to wrestle. He takes a microphone and climbs in the ring. "Jake Reed you and I are both smart intelligent men. Now I know you have that little list. But I promise if you come out here I will make it worth your while," Robert says. Robert waits a few seconds but doesn't' get a response.**

"**Traci I know you are back there talk to your husband. You know he already has way too many enemies and I am giving him a chance to move on and not worry about me," Robert says. The lights go down and Jake's music plays. Jake comes down still wearing his racing head sock but now a pair of motocross goggles. Traci follows close behind him. **

"**Look Jake I get that you are pissed. But I give you my word I didn't know that Scott was going to throw a fireball in your face. I only went there to pay back the man that gave me my break. Now I know you can respect that," Robert says. Even though you can't see Jake's face you can tell Robert's words haven't moved him. Robert picks up on this and changes tactics.**

"**Ok I get it you are still mad. Well so am I, so I will tell you what I am willing to help you Jake. That right Christian has that Tomoko guy so I am willing to be your problem solver," Robert says. Jake still says nothing. Robert turns to Traci. "Can you get him to say anything?" He asks getting nervous. "He will talk when he has something to say," Traci says.**

"**I get you don't want to talk it out. You don't to work with me. So I have one more thing right here in my robe just let me undo it," Robert says. "Hey hold on there you sick freak," Jake yells. "What?" Robert asks. "Hey I'm not Cage or Jericho. I don't want to see that," Jake yells. Robert still has no idea what is going on. "Look man I am happily married. I am not looking for anything on the… What's it called?" "The down low," Traci says.**

"**Hey wait… No, that is not what I meant," Robert yells. "Look just get on with it," Jake says. Roode pulls out a blank check and hands it Jake. "Now take a look at that. I have tried everything else so I have come to bribing you. Just write in any amount you want," Robert says. "Got a pen?" Jake asks. Robert takes a deep breath thinking his tactic has worked. He gets a pen only to turn back and see Jake tearing up the check and treat the pieces like confetti.**

"**You know what Bobby I just can't let things go," Jake says before giving him a superkick. Jake starts to beat down when Tomoko enters the ring. The lights go out. When the come back up Jake is in the middle of the ring. Tomoko goes for a big boot and connect and to shock of everyone sends Jake's head flying. After a few second of panic everyone realies it was a dummy and that Jake has escaped again.**


	19. Begging of the End

**Chapter 19**

**Begging of the End**

**_Note From the Author- I have made a pretty big decision. This will be the last story with the Jake Reed character that started in Hidden Truth. I have come along with Jake but now the series is getting to the point where it needs to end or I am going to have do things that I don't want do and would go against the characters as I have written them._**

**Jake was in his bathroom checking out his face in the mirror. "Wow I actually look fine," Jake says. "I have been saying that for a while now," Traci says. "Yeah I know," Jake says. "So does that mean you won't wear that thing over your head?" Traci asks. "Yeah I guess so," Jake says walking into the bedroom.**

"**You might want to check this out," Traci says as using her laptop. "What is it?" Jake asks. "It says Team 3-D just signed for a tour of Japan," Traci says. "Looks like there are running scarred. Oh man I just realized they still haven announced my defense for Bound for Glory," Jake says. "Jim said it would be this week at Impact," Traci says.**

"**Well either way it's a blond jackass from Canada," Jake says. "Careful talking about Canada," Traci says. "Hey I love Canada. It gave me the greatest thing in my life. That said it has also given me a lot of trouble," Jake says. "Oh Jake it's not everyone you have had problems with comes from there," Traci says. "Just most of them," Jake says. Jake suddenly gets a look on his face. "I have idea and this may top them all," Jake says with a huge smile on his face.**



**  
IT was time for Impact and Jim Cornett was in the ring. "Alright now all of you know that the biggest event of year…" Before Jim can say anything else Cage's music plays as he and the rest of his group come down. "All Jim it's time to face the music witch one of my boys gets the title shot," Scott yells. Jim starts to speak when Jake's music hits. Jake makes his way to the ring followed by Traci. Jake is actually wearing his racing sock but pulls it off and throws it at Scott.**

"**Excuse me Jim but I have to something to say," Jake says. "Alright Jake go ahead," Jim says. "You see I am sick of dealing with these two jag offs. So I got an idea. Since BFG is the biggest event of the year. We need a big world title match," Jake says. "Get to your point," Scott yells.**

"**Calm down your heart can't take it," Jake says trying to piss Scott off. "Just get on with it," Scott yells. "Fine Scott I will. Christian Cage, I have a question for you. Do you want to be NWA world champion?" Jake asks. "What?" Christian asks. "Man I guess your mother didn't teach you manners," Jake says. "Fine yes I want to be champion," Christian says. "What about you Chris Jericho? Do you want to NWA world champion?" Jake asks. "Yes I…"**

"**That's enough Chris. So it seems both of you want a title shot well I will give it to you," Jake says. But first you both have to do something for me," Jake says. The crowd has no idea what to make of this. "First Christian all you have to is fire that goat boy," Jake says pointing at Tomoko. Tomoko laughs, "Guess what Reed there is no way Christian would ever fire me." "Tomoko you're fired," Christian says.**

"**What?" "I said you fired. Now get out of here," Tomoko tries to charge but Christian low blows him and sends him out of the ring. Security comes out and removes him from the arena. "Alright now that he is back on his way back the unemployment line we have one more piece of business to take care of. Chris Jericho all you have to do to get your title shot is fire that fat moron," Jake says. "Now Chris think about this, I brought you to TNA and I have helped so much so be smart," Scott pleads.**

**Chris turns to Scott and pats him on the shoulders. "Scott you have done a lot for me so thank you. But you're fired!" Scott starts to leave and hangs his head. "Wait Scott don't go yet," Jake says. Scott stops and Jake slaps him in the face. "Now you can go," Jake says. "Alright Reed when do we get our title shots?" Christian asks. "Title shots, you guys don't title shots you get a title shot," Jake says.**

"**Wait a title shot?" Traci asks jokingly. "Yes a title shot. But don't worry you guys the same title shot," Jake says. "Ok I have been letting call the shots today and hell I like the results so far but we got to move along," Jim says. "Alright you see Christian Cage and Chris Jericho it will a triple threat match for this belt," Jake says pointing at his title. Both Cage and Jericho are smiling.**

"**Hey I wouldn't smile you two idiots. Just remember only one person can be world champion and you two can't trust each other," Jake says before leaving. Both Cage and Jericho face each other tensely.**


	20. Bound For Glory

**Chapter 20**

**Bound For Glory**

**Author's note- Thank you to everyone that has enjoyed, read, and reviewed the Jake Reed/TNA series. Thank You!**

**Jeremy Borash stood in the middle of the ring. "This following triple threat match is for the NWA world heavyweight title first fall wins and it's your main event for the evening," He announces. Jericho's music plays. After a while and no appearance of Jericho the music stops and Cage's music starts but still no one appears.**

**Backstage at the ramp entrance Chris Jericho and Cage are fighting. "I'm not going out first you go," Jericho yells. "Me you go out first! I'm the bigger star hell I should go out after Reed," Christian yells. "I don't know what crazy dream you have old buddy but all your life you a mid carder. So get out there," Chris yells. Jim comes out clearly pissed off as hell. He points right at Jericho and screams. "You get out there now!" Chris looks like he wants to say something when Jim yells again. "NOW!" Jericho finally heads up the tunnel.**

"**Introducing first he is from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada he "Y2J" Chris Jericho," JB announces. The crowd boos loudly. Cage's music plays as he makes his entrance causing the crowd to boo even louder. "Next he is the former NWA world champion now making his home in Tampa Florida this is Christian Cage," JB announces as Cage gets in the ring. Both he and Jericho are face to face. Finally the lights go down as Jake's music cues up. "Finally from Omaha Nebraska he is the reigning and defending NWA world Champion with Traci Brooks "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB announces as Jake does his entrance.**

**Before Jake can even get all the way Cage and Jericho jump him. Double whip by challengers as they go for a double back body drop but Jake puts the breaks on. He nails Jericho with a kick to the face. Cage gets up. "Bitch," Jake yells before slapping him in the face. Both Jericho and Cage have recovered and double team Jake. Jericho hits the first big move of the match with the breakdown. Cage brings Jake to his feet and goes for a DDT that Jake counters and turns into divorce court and turns that into an arm bar. Jericho drops an elbow to break it up.**

**Jericho gets Jake up and hits an enzuigri sending him down. Cage than gets Jake up for a gut buster. Cage than hits an inverted face lock neckbreaker. Jericho goes for the lionsault but Jake gets the legs up. Jake rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. Christian follows him out and the brawl on the floor. Jake gets the advantage with a big uppercut. He than whips Christian into the announce table head first denting the table and scaring Don and Mike half to death. "Sorry guys," Jake yells before climbing back in the ring.**

**Jericho has recovered and stands up. Both men fight over a lock up that turns into a roman knuckle lock Jericho has to bridge back. Jericho fights his way back up and gets Jake to bridge back, Jericho tries to break but Jake drops down and Jericho splits the uprights on Jake's leg. Jake gets up and hits a discos punch.**

**Cage gets up but than falls over backward. Meanwhile Jake scores with a neck breaker. Jake than drops an elbow. Jake brings Jericho to his feet puts him in waist lock and hits a German suplex, he than rolls through for a second only to roll through again reposition his hands into a full nelson and hit a dragon with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Jericho kicks out. Christian Cage hits a frog splash on Jake. Cage covers count of one count of two, Jericho pulls Cage off.**

**Cage goes to punch Jericho but is still to out it from hitting the table and just falls over. Jericho sees his chance and locks in the Liontammer. Jake gets up and hits the flying lariat to break it up. Cage gets up and Jake goes for a drop kick but Cage pulls the referee in the path. Cage somehow hits an inverted DDT on Jake, but Jericho hits a spinning heel kick. Jericho shows that his ego is out of control and stands on both men with a cocky pin. Count of one, count of two. Both Jake and Christian each grab a leg and wind up putting Jericho in double ankle lock.**

**Jericho starts tapping out with both hands but there is no referee. (Than again who would win?) Both Jake and Cage release there holds and Cage charges right into an over head belly to belly suplex. Jericho gets up and gets one of his own. Cage is up again only for Jake to powerslam him, Jericho gets up Jake powerslams him. Earl Hebner comes down to take over the match but Jake is hitting anything that moves and snap suplexs him.**

**Jericho hits a missile dropkick to knock Jake down. Cage gets out of the ring and gets two chairs. Jericho gets one and both men get in position and are ready to hit Jake as he starts to get up. Traci pulls one chair away from Cage and AJ comes out of the crowd and trips Jericho. Jericho is so pissed off he goes after AJ and they brawl on the floor. Cage is forces Traci back into the corner and is about to punch her, Jake gets up and turns Cage around kicks him the gut and hits the Death Valley Driver only to pick him up and do it again. Earl Hebner is up as Jake cover, count of one, count of two, Jericho gets back in the ring but it's too late as Earl counts three.**

**Jake isn't done and gives Jericho a DVD for good measure. Jake climbs out of the ring and picks up his belt and leaves with AJ and Traci. He raises the belt above his and head and smiles watching Cage and Jericho out in the ring.**

**Once they are backstage Jake turns to AJ. "Well AJ you always there for me," Jake says. "Always will be," AJ says. "Come on lets get home our son is waiting," Traci says. "Yeah I can't of anything I want do more than that," Jake says taking her into his arms.**

**The**

**End**


End file.
